The present invention relates to a templet for marking a portion to be cut out of paneling or the like which is to be mounted on a subsurface such as a wall.
When mounting paneling on a wall, it is often necessary to cut holes in the paneling to provide access to objects such as light switches, ducts, pipes, and the like. In the past, various types of marking devices were mounted on a wall and transferred an impression to the rear of paneling pressed against them. Such prior devices included inked templets such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,745,664 and 3,913,235. In addition, there were other types, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,775,812 and 2,898,688 which included sharp prongs which made indentations in the rear of paneling pressed against them after they were mounted in a predetermined location on a subsurface. However, all of the foregoing types of paneling marking constructions were complicated, expensive and also, in the case of the inked marking type, required inking materials.